Chris Sabin
Joshua Harter (born February 4, 1982) better known by his ring name Chris Sabin, is an American professional wrestler. He is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and Ring of Honor (ROH). After being trained by Scott D'Amore, Sabin debuted in 2000 for Border City Wrestling, and quickly began competing for numerous other independent promotions. In 2003, Sabin joined TNA, and quickly won the TNA X Division Championship, which he later unified with the WWA International Cruiserweight Championship. In 2004, he also wrestled for Ring of Honor. In 2005, Sabin wrestled in the UK at International Showdown for The Wrestling Channel's first anniversary at a sold out Coventry Skydome. Throughout the next few years, Sabin competed mainly in TNA's X Division, until forming The Motor City Machine Guns with Alex Shelley in mid-2007. Sabin won 11 total championships while with TNA. He is a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, a record eight-time X Division Champion, a one-time World Tag Team Champion with Alex Shelley, and (during a talent exchange with New Japan Pro Wrestling) a one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, also with Shelley. After leaving TNA, Sabin and Shelley became one-timeRing of Honor World Tag Team Champions. Sabin has also won numerous titles on the independent circuit. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** All Hail Sabin / CSV2 (Cross-legged fisherman driver) ** Cradle Shock (Cross-legged Samoan driver) ** Double hammerlock piledriver ** Future Shock (Cross-legged fisherman buster) ** Over Easy (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT) * Signature moves ** Diving bulldog ** Diving crossbody ** Leap of Faith (Suicide dive) ** Multiple kick variations *** Bicycle *** Drop, sometimes while springboarding *** Enzuigiri *** Hesitation Dropkick (Running delayed low-angle drop to an opponent held in the tree of woe) *** Running big boot to a cornered opponent ** Multiple powerbomb variations *** Crucifix *** Release *** Running sitout *** Spinning ** Multiple suplex variations *** Overhead belly-to-belly *** Tiger *** X ** Sabilizer (Swinging side slam backbreaker) ** Somersault plancha ** Suicide dive ** Springboard tornado DDT ** Straight jacket crossface ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * Managers ** A. J. Pierzynski ** Angel Williams ** Traci ** Trinity ** Velvet Sky * Nicknames ** "The Future" * Entrance themes ** Ring of Honor *** "Disciple" by Slayer *** "Ghost Along the Mississippi" by Down *** "Flowing" by 311 *** "Offbeat Bare Ass" by 311 *** "Beautiful Disaster" by 311 (used as a member of The Motor City Machine Guns) *** "Six Barrel Shotgun" (Edit) by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "Scare" (Instrumental) by Alexis Salazar *** "Woodward" by The High Crusade *** "Upset Army" by Christian Fitness (used as a member of The Motor City Machine Guns) *** "All Ghosts to Medicine Counter Four" by Christian Fitness *** "Calling You Out" by Gabriel Candiani & Hiram Patrick Hernandez ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Modern Oz" by Dale Oliver *** "Hail Sabin" by Dale Oliver *** "Fear" by Dale Oliver *** "1967" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Motor City Machine Guns) *** "Party with the Motor City" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of The Motor City Machine Guns) *** "Motorcity" by Adam Skaggs (used as a member of The Motor City Machine Guns) *** "Hail Sabin" (Remix) by Dale Oliver Championships and accomplishments * All American Wrestling ** AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** AJPW Junior League (2007) * Blue Water Championship Wrestling ** BWCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Television Championship (2 times) ** Pro Wrestler of the Year (2007) * Discovery Wrestling ** DW Y Division Championship (1 time) * Great Lakes All-Pro Wrestling ** GLAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * International Wrestling Cartel ** IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) ** Super Indy Tournament (2004) * Maryland Championship Wrestling ** MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) * Maximum Pro Wrestling ** MXPW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) ** MXPW Television Championship (1 time) * Michigan Marquee Wrestling Association ** MMWA Marquee Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley * NWA Florida ** Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2005) * NWA Great Lakes ** NWA Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA Great Lakes Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2010) – with Alex Shelley ** PWI ranked him #'28' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 * Pro Wrestling Zero1 ** NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley ** TNA X Division Championship (8 times) ** Super X Cup (2003) ** World X Cup (2004) – with Jerry Lynn, Elix Skipper, and Christopher Daniels ** World X Cup (2006) – with Alex Shelley, Jay Lethal, and Sonjay Dutt ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2008 – Tag Team) – with Alex Shelley ** Sixth TNA Triple Crown Champion ** Match of the Year (2003) vs. Frankie Kazarian and Michael Shane (August 20, 2003) ** Memorable Moment of the Year (2003) – The First Ultimate X Match ** Tag Team of the Year (2007) – with Alex Shelley * Twin City Wrestling ** TCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Ultimate Championship Wrestling ** UCW Lightweight Championship (1 time) * World Wrestling All-Stars ** WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Truth Martin * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Rookie of the Year (2003) ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) – TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA iMPACT! Category:Alumni